


O'Knutzy oneshots/drabbles

by GG8907 (orphan_account)



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Angst, Fluff, O'Knutzy, drabbles from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GG8907
Summary: A collection of O'Knutzy drabbles and one shots requested on Tumblr
Relationships: Leo knut/ Finn O'Hara/ Logan Tremblay, o'knutzy - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	O'Knutzy oneshots/drabbles

Leo rolled his eyes at his boys. They had just gotten out of practice and decided to go get something to eat. But of course, those two goofballs couldn't make up their mind.

“Burger King!” Finn yelled from the passenger seat.  
“Sids!” Logan countered back.  
“We got Sids two days ago Lo!”  
“Leo,” Logan pouted, turning to him. 

“Guys, let’s just get Sids then Harzy we can pick up Burger King or something on the way back, deal?”

Logan huffed, with a smile twitching on his lips and turned back to sit correctly in his seat.

“Fine.”

***

“Lo, eat your own damn food,” Leo exasperated.   
“I did,” he whined, “But they didn’t give me fries with my food.” He pouted. He actually pouted. Leo barked out a laugh and Logan’s attention turned to him. “Hey! S’not my fault pizza doesn’t come with fries. I forgot to order some when we got yours and Harzy’s food.” He practically slumped against the table. He rested his head on his arms, giving Leo his famous puppy eyes. Leo just merely raised an eyebrow at him, fighting back a smile. Logan sighed.

“Finn,” Logan said, dragging out his name. He raised himself to sit properly again.

“Lo,” Finn said, imitating him. Logan eyed his fries and went to reach for one.

“No,” Finn laughed, hitting Logan’s hand lightly. 

“Hey! Finn,” he whined, “Sharing is caring, now give me your damn fries!” He laughed.

“No!” Finn jumped up, taking his fries with him. 

“Hey, come back,” Logan said, getting up to chase him.

Leo sat back in his chair to watch Logan chase Finn around for a couple of fries.

Needless to say Finn dropped the fries. And Leo made all of them some more.


End file.
